Deep in the woods
by warriorcats2468
Summary: Deep in the woods is wolf pack. The alfa pair: Sjoerd (alfa male) and Madelynn (alfa female) and their two pups: Thomas and Clemmy. The Deltas were: Austin, Vimmy, and Steven. The Omegas were: Ash, Jenna, and Wally. And of course the two playful pups who would always get in trouble but we're loved by all of the pack (Full summary inside)
1. Meet the pack of Mistflame

Full summary: Deep in the woods is wolf pack. The alfa pair: Sjoerd (alfa male) and Madelynn (alfa female) and their two pups: Thomas and Clemmy. The Deltas ( the higher ranked wolves) were: Austin, Vimmy, and Steven. The Omegas (lower ranked wolves) were: Ash, Jenna, and Wally. And of course the two playful pups who would always get in trouble but we're loved by all of the pack and they were very well protected by the pack. Although there is always an evil... Rowin a ex mate to Madelynn wanted her back and he would murder anything that prevented him from trying without mercy. Rowin's plan is to get the pups and threaten to kill them unless Madelynn came with him and it's up to the pack of Mistflame to stop him.

(THE ONLY REASON THIS FANFIC IS UNDER THE WARRIORS CATEGORY IS BECAUSE SOME OF THE CATS ARE IN THIS FANFIC)

Deep in the woods

Chapter 1

Meet the pack of Mistflame

(Sjoerd's POV)

I could feel the sun shine through the leaves on the trees, it warmed the normally cold ground I layed on. I was also warmed by Madelynn, my mate and the alfa female and I the alfa male. She was laying close to me. I could see the rest of my pack enjoying the sunshine aswell, but I could sense someone wasn't asleep and Madelynn knew it too for she tensed up and her ears were pricked.

I heard a twig snap and I looked in the direction of the snapping noise, only to see a cat with a blue-gray pelt, I sighed and closed my eyes while falling asleep with Madelynn. "Sjoerd wake up" I felt Madelynn nudge me with her muzzle, as I opened my eyes I noticed my pack had already awoken. I watched as Madelynn tried to stand up, her stomach was larger than normal because she and I are expecting pups any day now.

"Wait" I smiled and helped her up, she smiled and streched and I did the same as I saw Vimmy approach me. Vimmy is my bata. "I'm taking a hunting party down to the river" he said with a blank expression, I nodded as Vimmy smiled at Madelynn. "And also" Vimmy stared at her "Jenna wants to see you Madelynn" she looked at him confused.

"Why?" Madelynn asked Vimmy, I stayed quiet although I was confused aswell. Vimmy laughed a little "she wants to make sure you and the pups are okay" Jenna was a medicine wolf or a healer wolf. "You better go then" I smiled, she nodded and slowly walked to Jenna's den.

Vimmy also walked off with Austin and Steven close behind him. I looked around and saw nothing out of the ordinary, so I decided to check on Madelynn. I peaked my head in Jenna's den and heard them talking. "Am I interrupting anything?" I laughed a little as both Madelynn and Jenna turned their heads and looked at him. "Of course not Sjoerd, my alfa is always welcome" Jenna said respectfully, "oh good" I walked in.

"Any news Jenna?" I asked and as I walked to Madelynn, "news on what?" She asked confused. "On the pups" I said while I sat next to Madelynn and gently pressed my paw against Madelynn's stomach. "Oh" Jenna giggled slightly "there's two pups and they could get here any at moment." My eyes widened with excitement "REALLY?!" I shouted.

"Yes, Sjoerd" Madelynn said with a smile. I gently licked her cheek and she did the same, "are the pups due soon?" I turned my head to see my good friend Wally walk in with Ash, Madelynn's little sister. "Any moment now" I laughed with excitement. "Okay okay everyone please leave" Jenna spoke respectfully again, "but we just got here" Ash frowned.

"Madelynn needs rest" Jenna said with a faint smile, and with that everyone left except Madelynn, Jenna, and I. "Do I need to leave?" I asked sadly "no you can stay" Jenna smiled. But I'm gonna leave so get some fresh air, she walked outside her den. "Are you excited?!" I shouted again and looked at her "yes, I'm very excited" I stared at her sadly "you don't sound excited."

"I am, I'm just in a bit of pain here" she rested her head on her paws. "Oh, I get it" I smiled trying to cheer her up, "all the pain will be worth it in the end" I said, she giggled and closed her eyes. "Sleep well Maddy" I nuzzled close to her and fell asleep with her.

I heard a loud howl and it woke me up instantly, Madelynn woke up aswell and looked at me with a smile. "Vimmy, Steven and Austin must have killed something" I licked her cheek again as she spoke. "I'll bring you back some" I said smiling and I stood up. "Good luck Sjoerd" she said as I ran outside with Jenna, Wally, and Ash behind me.

I could smell the fresh kill as we got closer, and I could soon see the small deer laying there with the three wolves standing around it. Steven glared "about time you all showed up" I stoped to catch my breath from running "sorry, I was taking care of Madelynn." Wally walked up to the kill and sniffed it "hmm... smells old" Steven glared at Wally "well, if you four would have gotten here faster it wouldn't be so stail."

I snarled "Steven be nice!" and I watched as he whimpered and surrendered. Wally smiled at me "thank you alfa" I sighed "Wally I've told you... please just call me Sjoerd" Wally nodded. "Well?" Vimmy asked "well what?" I asked him, "may we all eat alf- I mean Sjoerd?" I smiled "not until Madelynn has eaten" Ash looked at me awkwardly "but she's not even here."

"I'll bring food to her" I smiled again and walked to the deer "don't worry, while I'm gone you all can eat" everyone sighed in relief which made me laugh. I ripped a piece off of the deer's neck and ran back to Madelynn.

Once I arrived back at camp I walked into Jenna's den where Madelynn was and saw her at the very back of the den to avoid the sunlight that was slowly fading away as the sun sank over the forest trees. "Madelynn" I dropped the piece of meat next to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at the meat in front of her, "thank you Sjoerd" she smiled at me "of course." I watches as she nibbled on it, "I've got to get back to the rest of the pack" I frowned and licked her forehead. And back down to the river I ran.

I saw something about half way to the river and slowed down, then a the same cat from this morning jumped out in front of me and hissed at me making me stop in front of her. "What are you doing in my territory?!" I snarled but didn't get the answer I wanted.

"I'm Bluestar" she hissed "leader of Thunderclan" I snarled and glared at her "I didn't ask you that! I asked what your doing in my territory!" She stayed silent before running off. I watched her go and continued to run to the river, once I arrived... I entered hell...

Authors note: cliffhanger :P


	2. Wally? Pups?

Authors note: The cliffhanger is now revealed! :P

Deep in the woods

Chapter 2

Wally? Pups?

(Sjoerd's POV)

When I arrived... I entered hell... Wolves fighting wolves. I saw Wally pinned under a light brown wolf with a darker brown underbelly. Steven was fighting a pure gray female wolf and she was losing miserably. Before I could take a breath I was pounced on by a dark brown male wolf with the tips of his fur dyed red.

"STOP!" The brown and red wolf grinned as his pack stoped fighting mine. "I think I have who I'm looking for" he said with that grin still glued to his face. "What are you taking about?!" I snarled, and I noticed Wally not moving "and what have you done to my pack?!"

"I'm looking for a wolf" he spoke roughly. "You'll have to be more specific!" I growled and he glared into my eyes. "Madelynn" he grinned, my jaw dropped... I knew who this wolf was... Rowin.

"Rowin!" I glared and snarled. "Congratulations alpha" (I spelt alpha wrong in the first chapter XD sorry Sjoerd, I promise I know my wolves XD)

"Why do you want her?!" I shoved him off of me. "She's my mate!" He snarled, "she's my mate!" I snarled back. I saw Jenna run to me, "SJOERD!"

She was running to me from the direction of the camp, which means she was with Madelynn while the packs were fighting each other. "What is it?" I said NOT taking my eyes off Rowin, her eyes widened at the sight of Rowin "Jenna?" He looked at you confused.

"Jenna talk!" I was losing patience, "IT'S MADELYNN!" She yelled. My eyes widened for I knew what Jenna was talking about... or at least I thought I did.

Before I could think any longer, I was pinned to the ground yet again. But not by Rowin, by one of his wolves... a blonde male wolf, like Austin but... not Austin. "I will find her" Rowin glared "Dakoda come!" Rowin growled as the blonde wolf got off me and followed his Alpha, that being Rowin.

I stood up and ran to Wally. "Wally?! WALLY!?" I nudged him roughly with my muzzle. "Steven, pick him up" Steven limped over to Wally... Steven wounded. Yet he picked Wally up and lightly throw him on Steven's back. "I can't carry him for long" Steven whimpered.

"Lets just get back to Madelynn!" I commanded and ran back to the camp with my pack behind me. Once I arrived I ran to Madelynn with Jenna running beside me. I saw Madelynn in Jenna's den with the blue-gray cat from earlier and a different flame-colored cat.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" I yelled, the blue-gray cat walked up to me "we saved your mate" Bluestar I think was her name. "Madelynn?" I asked and walked to her, she revealed her face... I gasped as she had a large scratch going through her left eye.

"She was attacked" the flame-colored cat said, and I could tell he was angry. I cried at the sight of my beautiful Madelynn... with her eye throwing her beauty out of balance. "Sjoerd? Is that you?" I snuggled close to her "yes, yes it's me."

I could feel the pups through her stomach and I thought to myself "thank Airson their okay" the cats left us and Jenna walked up to me. "Can you help her?" I asked Jenna, she nodded as Steven walked in with Wally hanging over Steven's back.

"Wally!" I got up as did Jenna and we both pulled him off Steven. I noticed a large bite wound on Wally's neck my eyes widened. "I can heal him" Jenna said with confidence. And all wolves left including me.

I walked to my den and rested my head with my deep thoughts which soon turned into dreams.

Authors note: sorry short chapter :( more soon :3


End file.
